Things That Go Bump In The Day
by randomness6
Summary: Owen was having a good week then came Saturday. Fight aliens, no problem. It's things that can go bump in the day or rather things that give you a bump that you need to watch out for.


**The Things That Go Bump In The Day**

I don't own Torchwood. If I did Ianto and Jack would be the main characters. Tosh and Owen would be alive. Cpt John Hart would be in the series more and CoE would never happen.

"Owen, watch out!" Okay so you probably think you know what happened, right? Wrong. Owen was never going to live this down. Are you lost? Lets start at the beginning. Owen was having a great week so far. There had been hardly any alien invasions, weevils decided to take a holiday (maybe they went to Abergavenny) and to top it all off Jack and Ianto got back from the conference with Unit which meant no more caffeine withdrawal, no more feeding the weevils or the bloody bird, Myfawny. Then they had to go and ruin one of the best weeks in the last year. It was Saturday and the first thing he heard was "Owen, rift alert. Come on the whole team is going. Think of it as a bonding experience."

"Jack, the last thing that was supposed to be a bonding experience ended with all of us as dinner near enough," Ianto said, the words emphasizing his welsh accent. Jack pouted at Ianto who just rolled his eyes. Jack continued to pout until Ianto walked forward and kissed him quickly and gently.

"Get a room," Owen yelled at them.

Jack just smirked at him before responding. "I'm the boss so this counts as my room." Owen glared at him before turning as he heard footsteps coming down the stairs of the hub.

"Well it took you two long enough," Owen drawled. Gwen glared at him as she reached the third last step before she slipped and fell on her butt at the bottom on the stairs. Owen looked for a moment before bursting into laughter at the sight of the dazed welshwoman who scowled as she realised that he was laughing before standing up and rubbing her bottom. Tosh carefully walked down the stairs before grabbing the keys for the SUV and walking out the doors. Owen blinked as he realised that if he didn't hurry he would be stuck in the back with the lovebirds who had taken to sitting in the back together but at least it meant he wouldn't be next to Gwen since she would want to get payback for him laughing at her.

The rift alert /team bonding experience had started off well. They arrived at Splott and ran around for five minutes before finding the alien. He heard some bumps coming from behind a couple of bins just round the corner. "Be careful," Jack warned them, "It could be dangerous." They walked around the corner and then...

"Aww," echoed from behind Owen as the girls saw the alien.

"What is it?" Owen asked frowning at the small, white creature.

Jack smiled, "It is an adipose. Don't worry it is harmless. It's just a kid." Ianto went forward from just behind Jack's right shoulder and bent down next to the adipose. The alien gave an inaudible sound as it reached towards Ianto with its short arms. Ianto carefully picked it up and let the alien wrap its arms around his neck as he held the child to his chest.

"We can't let anyone see it," Gwen said softly. Ianto passed the adipose to Jack before shrugging off his coat then his suit jacket and then putting the coat back on. He lay the suit jacket on the floor before taking the adipose and wrapping it in it so it longed like a blanket. He then picked the child up again hiding it from view. Jack beamed at Ianto with happiness. He walked over and peered into the blanket before putting his hand up and letting the adipose's small hand wrap round his finger. He smiled before frowning as he heard the rift monitor bleep in the background. Toshiko sighed, "Weevil sighting at Abergavenny."

"Okay, come on!" Jack said quickly before jumping into the car. They drove quickly yo Abergavenny (Blackpool for weevils) and sped around the corner as they saw the weevil. They jumped out the car as it skidded to a stop. "Tosh, you stay with the kid," Jack yelled behind him as he ran to where the weevil was. They managed to get the weevil knocked out ine then suddenly...

"Owen, watch out!" Gwen yelled. Owen turned around just in time to be hit in the chest. He fell to the ground. Owen looked down in confusion. The rest of the team burst out laughing. Sitting there innocently next to Owen was a football. Some kids ran over and grabbed the ball before running of again. "Owen Harper, defeated by a football," Ianto laughed.

"Shut it Teaboy."


End file.
